Searching
by yorumi1
Summary: Simple Alice and Kurapika have past issues, Gon has daddy issues, Killua has family issues, Alluka has brother issues, Chisa has love issues and Leorio has money issues. Wait this is supposed to funny when everyone meets right.
1. Chapter 1 Feitan beacame a Godfather!

**Searching**

Hello guys my first hunter fanfic hope you enjoy it!

I have some trouble learning names i named

Chrollo = Kurollo  
Oh yeah! this is after Kurapika's village attack  
Disclaimer:I don't own Hunter x hunter

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'Splash Splash,_ .Four men were walking in the rain soaking. All of them were walking in a forest a deadly silence between them when suddenly a big bulky man from the group broke the silence.

"Can Someone remind me why are we here again"the bulky man asked . Another one of the men a boy with blonde hair sighed."This is why I don't want to take Uvo with us I told you Boss he won't hear a thing". "Hey what was that supposed to mean no one told me what we were supposed to do on this mission" the bigger bulky guy argued with the blonde teen.

The smaller blonde sighed again "We told you Uvo but you were too busy eating something".

"Hey! That isn't fair that was my snacks break time " the bigger guy grumbled ."Fine I'll tell you we are here to collect the last pair of Kurata eyes which was stolen from the black market by the organization named 'Face' we are going to their base to steal those eyes back"the smaller blonde narrated .

"So we just have to steal those eyes right because I couldn't understand the rest of the crap either way" the bulky man said. "Well that's what we do steal" he said as he rubbed his temples."Oh! Thank you Shal-kun~~" The bigger man grabbed the blonde man and tried to kiss him.

"Eww!Gross get away from me Uvogin!"the blonde teen grumbled as he tried to push the bigger man off him. "But you better be careful Uvo I heard a awful lot of people in the organization are nen users they use skilled nen users for experiment and other stuff so if we are gonna attack them you better be careful" he continued.

"Shhh! Shalnark, Uvogin we have reached the base"this time it was the third man from the party he had long black hair and a sword hung around his waist . They stopped before some trees in front of them was a large building with several men standing around it guarding were all nen users dressed in suites.

"When I give the _signal_ Nobunanga will distract all the men. Uvogin will cheak for enemies in the building while Boss and I will go look for the eyes" Shalnark said. "Okay on 1-" BAM! 'Big Bang Impact! '. Before Shalnark could give the signal Uvogin blasted the half of the building. "Baka! Uvo I said after the signal not before" Shalnark said and continued "Huh since Uvogin mostly cleared the men We can go to our plan. "Nobunanga wipe out all the enemies on the 1st floor Boss you go search for the eyes I will check out the things on the 2nd floor" they nodded and disappeared in different directions.

Kurollo Lucifer walked until he reached in front of a big steel door his hand on the door took out his book mumbled some words and BAM! The door went flying somewhere. When he entered the room it reeked of blood. There were about 6-7 scientists standing with masks on their face they all had a shocked look.

"How did you come in Guards!"one of them shouted. He waited but no one came "Guards!"he shouted again still no one . He was terrified as he looked towards the black haired man.

"How did y-" before he could complete his sentence Kurollo killed everyone around him leaving only him. The man horrified fell on his knees he began to tremble in fear as the black haired man came closer to him. He grabbed him by the neck "Tell me where it is the Kurata eyes".The man terrified hastily pointed towards the other side of the room. Kurollo dragged the man with him as he walked to the other side his eyes widened a bit at what he saw.

He saw a little girl chained to the wall . She hung lifelessly while her white dress had blood spilled on it. Her eyes were covered by her hair. Kurollo doesn't like to butt in other people's problems but when he saw this girl he felt sadness inside him. "What did you do to her" he asked the man in a dead threatening voice.

"This girl was used as an experimental subject for the e..eyes" the moment the man said that he felt disgust he looked at the man "You are a disgusting person" and with that he killed the man instantly.

He walked over to the little girl he cut chains from her and made her sit on the ground . The girl wasn't moving even an inch "Look at me" he said as he kneeled in front of her. The girl slowly but surely lifted her face that was the time when he noticed her eyes her right eye was amethyst and her left eye was a shining crimson red color the ...Kurata eyes. "What is your name ?" He asked her his eyes locked on her's. The girl looked confused she tilted her head "Name.?". The black haired man said nothing he bent down and wrapped his hands over her petite waist and lifted her. The girl said nothing just stared at the man as if she had first time seen someone while Kurollo kept walking when he came out the whole building was covered in flames.

Nobunanga, Uvogin and Shalnark were surprised to see their boss carry a girl. "I thought we were supposed to steal a pair of eyes not kidnapping a little girl" Nobunanga said his eyes wide with surprise. "W'll talk later let's go back for now". Kurollo still had the girl in his arms while the girl was fast asleep.

At the basement

Kurollo Lucifer entered a old building when he came all of them stopped their work Phinks fighting with Franklin while they were playing cards with Machi. Feitan's torture lesson stopped as well as Pakunoda's book reading. They were all quite when he entered the room.

"From now onwards we will take care of this girl we will protect her . If you're the legs I am the head then this girl is the most important thing to the spiders." The black haired man said. "But who is this girl" Franklin asked suspiciously.

"For now the girl is asleep when she gets up you will know but for now no one will hurt this girl" Kurollo said as he kept the asleep girl on one of the beds at the far end of the room and walked out.

All of the spiders turned towards three people Uvogin , Shalnark and Nobunanga. "What the hell happened to boss I have never seen boss caring about a girl so much" Phinks asked as he put down the cards. "We don't know we were supposed to steal the Kurata eyes but when boss came out he was carrying this girl when we asked him about the girl he told us that he will tell us later and now he has left" Shalnark said frowning. "Well for now we have to wait until the girl wakes up" he continued.

"Something must have happened there well we have no choice but to wait" Machi said. They all got back to their own work.

After 2 hours

"Where the hell is boss he hasn't come back yet" Uvogin shouted. "Be quite Uvo you will wake up the girl" Nobunanga said to him at this they heard a soft mewl and yawn bed rustling voices were heard. "The girl's woken up though" Franklin looked towards the bed where the girl lay. The girl stretched her arms above her head she slowly opened her eyes it looked as though she had trouble opening them when she finally opened them Shalnark narrowed his eyes " It couldn't be the Kurata eyes" he whispered.

The girl stared at everyone but it seemed as if she couldn't see anything she brought her hand up to her face and started waving it. "This kid is so strange" Franklin whispered at his voice the little girl was surprised she spun her head towards Franklin she tilted her head and asked "W..Who's there?".

"I think she is blind look at her she is behaving as though she can't see anything" Shalnark exclaimed. This time she snapped her head towards Shalnark again asking with a trembling voice "W..Who's there?".When all of a sudden the door opened and Kurollo Lucifer entered everyone's attention came to him "Is she awake yet?" he asked.

"Yes Boss but it looks like the girl's blind" it was Shalnark. "Blind?" the black haired man asked. "Yep the girl can't see us" Shalnark answered. Kurollo went up to the girl who was sitting on the bed he knelt in front of her he lifted his hand to caress the girl's head the girl noticed his actions her body started to tremble her eyes showing fear she spoke in a barely audible voice "P...Please d...don't hit me i promise i will do everything you tell me." she slowly lifted her hands above her head.

Kurollo kept moving his hand the girl closed her eyes tightly waiting for the impact but the only thing she felt was someone patting her head and ruffling her hair warmth flowed in her body "Don't worry we won't hurt you from today we will take care of you and also try to heal your sight you are blind right?" the black haired man said to her. She raised her head slowly facing Kurollo "Really no tortures no hitting no electrocuting " she asked in a trembling voice. "Yes no more from now on you will be a part of us" Kurollo said as he patted her head.

The little girl pulled Kurollo into a sudden hug . Tears falling from only one eye "Thank you so much" . At this Kurollo gave one of his rare smiles he pulled from the hug and continued to pat her head "Tell me how old are you" he asked her "I am 5" she said in between sobs. "What about a name do you have one" he continued asking her "Nope " she answered wiping her tears. "Okay then how about we give you one" he said still patting her head.

The girl smiled "Yep!". "Then how about 'Pupa' I really like that name" Uvogin said interrupting them. "Aho! Uvo she is a girl not an animal! " Nobunanga said as he smacked some sense into Uvogin. "Aw but I really like that name" Uvogin grumbled "Then how about 'Bova' Its a pretty nice name isn't it" Phinks said proudly rubbing his nose. "It would be great if you and Uvogin stop saying anything" Shalnark said as he sweat dropped.

"Huh what did you say Bova is not a good name" Phinks started Fighting which made the nameless little girl giggle.

"Calm down Phinks how about we play a game and decide her name" Franklin advised."We will all write our choice of names on a paper and make a plane out of it and basically the plane which stays last in the air will be her name" he continued.

Everyone had accepted except Feitan but eventually gave in once he was told by the boss. Everyone had written some or the other thing in the paper so it went like this.

Uvogin had stuck with the name of 'Pupa'.

Phinks also did the same with the name of 'Bova'

Apparently since Machi was bad at choosing names and she also wanted the girl to be named after her so she wrote 'Match'

Pakunoda had written the name of the main character of her currently read story she had written'Angela'.

Shalnark decided to give the name of 'Kurami' because she had black hair and she was found at night.

Nobunanga was expecting her name to be 'Lara' well he wanted a sister named 'Lara'.

Franklin had used the name 'Hana' because she reminded him of a flower.

And lastly after the request of boss Feitan had written only one word 'Lice'

Yes 'Lice' the name of the bug who sucks blood from your head.

And so began the game the room was hovering with paper planes firstly Machi's plane was out of fuel and it fell followed by Pakunoda's plane .After a while Franklin's plane went crashing into the wall it was out. Things were going fine but when Uvogin and Phinks planes crashed together which resulted the fall of their planes they both started a fight and as Uvogin sent a blast of nen at Phinks he dodged but the ball of nen had gone towards Shalnark and Nobunanga's plane so they had also fallen down and the last plane who stood the winner was yes Feitan's plane.

Now the problem was that how were they supposed to keep a girl's name Lice when all of a sudden Shalnark had an idea "How about we keep the name lice and add a letter to it something like Hmmmmm how about Alice?" He asked.

At this Kurollo had a curl formed at his lips he nodded the little girl didn't seem to mind the name infact she liked it. At this Uvogin laughed loudly "Well it's better than lice and it doesn't matter if the girl likes it. " Phinks said smiling.

So this was how Alice had met the Genei Ryodan and also how Feitan became her god father.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So how was it plz review if I should write this story as Alice's time with Genai Ryodan or should do the Hunter exam arc as an KilluaxAlice story plz reveiw and tell me I will change the main character and the genre also .

About the name thing it was idea frm Shinchan when they are going to name Himawari.

So plz review and tell me .


	2. Chapter2 Watarmelons will grow inside me

**Searching**

Hello guys I decided to write this chapter as the time spent with Genei Ryodan since I got no answer until now.

Disclaimer:I don't own Hunter x hunter fanfic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

**Watermelons will grow inside me**

It had been a whole year ever since Alice had joined the Genei Ryodan it was a year since she was taken in , a year since she was found , a year since her eye started to heal though she could only see with her right eye her left eye was yet to heal but slowly her red eye started to turn brown ,a year since she got a name and a year since she started to learn nen as Kurollo told her that it would help to heal her injury and so far it worked . Particularly Alice had gotten the closest with Feitan and Kurollo Lucifer . Today Alice had gotten even more close to Feitan.

It was a hot scorching day at Genei Ryodan so for the heat Machi had decided to buy watermelons. Everyone was mostly present at Genei Ryodan except for Machi and Pakunoda because one had gone out on a to buy watermelons and the other one had gone out for a mission. Mostly at this time the spiders took less missions because of the unbearable heat . It was a regular day Phinks fighting with Franklin while they were playing cards while Franklin just sweat dropped and since Machi was out Alice was playing with them and took difficulty to understand the game. Feitan was working on his torture plan , Uvogin and Nobunanga were arm wrestling while Shalnark was taking info about their next mission as for Kurollo he just sat there and read a book.

After a while when Alice was bored playing she decided to go to Kurollo she came up to him and perked up his leg "What are you reading Kuro-niichan?" She asked him. While Kurollo just sat there smiling at her "A book want me to read it to you." He said as he made the girl sit next to him. "Mnn" the girl answered as she tried to read the book. The problem was that she couldn't read as no one had particularly taught her and since her eyes were yet to heal she used to ask somone or the else to read things for her.

After a while reading the book to Alice he could hear breathing sounds he looked beside him and saw that Alice was leaning on him and was sleeping she was sleeping soundly like a 1 yr old child as she slowly snuggled closer to him. Kurollo just smiled at her and kept reading the book not minding her company.

An hour later Machi had finally brought the watermelons she grumbled due to irritation because she was badly sweating and was tired walking in the blazing sun for an hour as soon as she reached their base she banged the door open "I'm back" this caused the little girl who was asleep to wake up she yawned and mewled before waking up . Her face brightened up as she saw Machi she came running to her and grabbed her hand with her soft little ones "Welcome back Machi-nee" she beamed happily at her. Machi just sighed and ruffled the girl's hair "I'm back". The girl perked up to see Machi holding something in her hands she tilted her head cutely "What's that" she asled as she pointed at them.

"Watermelons" she answered as she lifted the plastic bag of watermelons "Watermelons?" She asked as though never heard or saw them before suddenly someone interrupted her thoughts "Did anyone just say watermelons " Uvogin shouted before getting up and searching for the so called watermelons. Whatever these watermelons were Alice was very excited to try them she loved to see and try new things she also wanted to roam around the world someday seeing new things "Speaking of watermelons Alice probably hasn't tried them yet have you" Shalnark asked as he faced Alice while she just simply shook her head indicating a 'no'.

Alice beamed happily as she saw a couple of green big blobs coming out of the plastic bags to her these 'watermelons' was a big discovery. She took one of the watermelons and started to play with it "Be careful Alice don't drop it is meant to be eaten" Kurollo warned her. She suddenly stopped playing with the watermelon "eaten?" she asked she looked at the watermelon and bit it's hard covering with her teeth after that she groaned in pain she held the watermelon in one hand and put her other hand on her cheek "But It's so hard" she growled.

Uvogin and Phinks laughed loudly Kurollo chuckled and Shalnark and the others just smiled while Feitan had a stoic look. Ever since the girl had come in their life it became more lively and somewhat ...fun expect for Feitan he did't like the girl neither did he dislike her. "It's not eaten like that you eat what's inside" Nobunanga said to the clueless little girl. "Eat what's inside? " the girl asked confused "Yup" Shalnark came to her and took the watermelon he sliced the watermelon with a knife and gave one piece to her. The girl admired the sliced up piece of watermelon with big eyes. She slowly brought the piece of watermelon near her mouth and took a small bite of it as the girl swallowed it the look of curiosity on her face turned to happiness.

"It's milicious!" she said gobbling up the peice of watermelon Shalnark smiled at her and ruffled her hair. Soon Pakunoda came and were greeted by Alice's usual bright smile and soon they all were eating watermelons except Feitan. Alice noticed this and with two pieces of watermelon one for her and the other for Feitan came to him amd tugged his clothes "Fei-Fei why are you not eating watermelon" she asked she had started to call him that ever since the name incident. "Have I not told you not to call me that now get lost I am busy" he glared at her.

At this Alice she just walked away with a pout on her face she went and sat beside Kurollo and ate her watermelon. Kurollo noticed her and asked "Is something wrong ?" The girl just looked down and mumbled "I asked Fei-Fei if he wanted to eat watermelons but he told me to get lost..." she said as she trailed off at the end. She sat there quite eating her watermelon when all of sudden a question popped into her mind "Kuro-nii what's this?" she asked as she pointed to the black seeds in the watermelon "That's the watermelon seeds from which they grow" he answered with a smile. The girl made 'O' face and suddenly that face changed into a horrified one "W..What if we e..eat those s..e...seeds will they grow in us too?" the girl asked horrified at this Kurollo gave a thinking position "I think they grow inside you but don't worry go ask Machi-nee i am sure she knows something" he answered. The small girl just nodded and dashed off towards Machi.

She came to her and held her hands with hers "Machi-nee, Machi-nee what should i do Kuro-nii told me if i eat seeds watermelon will grow inside me too" she said horrified. Machi at this was surprised she looked towards Kurollo who just smiled at her she sighed and knelt down in front of the girl "Go ask Shalnark i am sure he knows something he is smart after all" the girl just nodded and dashed towards Shalnark's direction.

She came to him and tugged at his pants this caused Shalnark to look down"Shal-nii what should i do Machi-nee and Kuro-nii told me that if i eat seeds watermelons will grow inside me" she asked worriedly "I think if you don't get those out of you before the day you will die you should go ask Pakunoda she should know something" at hearing this the girl got even more horrified without a second thought she ran towards Pakunoda who was reading a book.

"Paku-nee what should i do Shal-nii said that if i don't get the seeds out of me by the end of the day i'll die!" she exclaimed terrified. At this Pakunoda felt bad for the girl but decided to play along "I am sorry i don't know Alice you should go ask Franklin he may not look like it but he is smart but don't worry everything will be alright" she answered as she patted the girl's head. The girl went jumping up and down towards Franklin who was sitting with Uvogin , Phinks and Nobunanga.

"Frank-nii help me i will die if i don't get the seeds out of me today i'll die!" the girl asked terrified at hearing this Uvogin ,Phinks and Nobunanga laughed while Franklin just sweat dropped. This made the girl sad she was going to die and here they were all laughing instead worrying tears rolled down her pink cheeks she dashed towards the only person she could think of.

She ran to Feitan with teary eyes "Fei-nii plzz help *hiccup* i will die" she said in between sobs. Feitan who was listening everything from the shadows just glared at her but he knew the girl wasn't gonna let go of him if he doesn't end this. He came to the girl and flicked her forehead the girl made a "Ouch" sound and was gonna ask what did he do it for but he cut her off "Now get lost you will not die" he said trying to chase of the girl. The girl stopped crying and asked "Really?" at this Feitan grumbled and said "Yes now get lost". The girl's crying face changed into a happy one she jumped at Feitan and hugged him tightly "Get off me before I'll kill you" he said but the girl didn't mind this.

Seeing this scene everyone started laughing who wouldn't it was the first time Feitan was seen being hugged. The whole Genei Ryodan had a good day teasing the girl but the next day they regretted it as Alice had ignored them for the whole week (well everyone except Feitan and Kurollo) for making fun of her. The rest of them had to apology countless times especially Shalnark he scared the girl to death she even made him do sit ups and painted his face at night because she was angry at him.

So this was how one of the boring days at Genei Ryodan became a memorable one and also how she became more closer to Feitan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry guys i was thinking to update yesterday but someone deleted my whole file i was dead angry to know this was my sister work.  
So any way plz review and tell me if i should add the hunter arc to it and make it a KilluaxAlice story or should make it a story of how my oc spent time with Genei Ryodan.  
Hope you liked it plzzz review and tell me i am dying to know what should i do!.


	3. Chapter 3 my choice on weapons!

**Searching**

Hey guys this chapter is also a regular chapter like the others plzz review and tell me whether i should really add the Hunter arc or not cause its driving me crazy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own HunterxHunter but i do own Alice :)  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**My choice on weapons**

Two years had passed since Alice had joined the spiders. Her appearance had changed a bit her medium black had grown long and reached her knees her red eye totally changed colors it became brown but time to time changed red. During the two years Alice had discovered she was a naturally born enhancer but as she was used as an experimental subject so her type changed to specialist and because of that her body was weak unlike Uvogin and Phinks. Alice had started taking easy missions usually with Feitan , Nobunanga and Kurollo but unlike them she used to just sit and observe while they used to do the job. Kurollo often told her to Zetsu and In to conceal off her presence while they fought.

It was a usual day Alice was training to improve her Ten while the others were busy doing their things when all of a sudden Kurollo called her "What is it Kuro-nii?" Alice asked Kurollo who sat in front of her "Alice since you know that you have a weak body why don't you find a weapon for yourself" he asked her. "Weapons?" She asked confused. "Yes weapons you need one for yourself you cannot protect yourself bare handed" he said to her "You make it sound as though I am weak" the girl pouted even though he did have a point."So how can I choose my weapon?" She asked as she frowned "Hmmm it would be good if you have a weapon that's not too heavy" he said and patted her head. "How about you think about it or ask someone what suites you best and come tell me the answer when you are sure" Kurollo said as he patted her head.

Alice walked around her thinking '_How about guns nah! They make too much of noise. How about Machi-nee's strings no Its too hard to control but I like it then how about a bow! No it uses too much of time I wonder what would suite me I like Nobu-nii's and Fei-Fei's katana and sword plus they are not heavy and make a clean cut hmmmm...' _ Alice thought but snapped back when Uvogin voice "What's up kid you are spacing out" he asked her. Alice tilted her head and asked "Uvo-nii which weapon do you think suites me best" "Hmm you are weak so it's better if you something powerful something like a big hammer" he said while trying to think. Alice sweat dropped '_Uvo-nii is even stupider than me' _ she thought to herself as she walked away.

She soon found Shalnark looking for something "What are you searching for Shal-nii?" She said as she came closer to him "Ah alice have you seen my phone i can't seem to find it?" He asked her while the girl just shook her head "Hmm okay see ya later" he said and was going to walk away when suddenly Alice stopped him "Umm Shal-nii what weapon do you think suites me?" She asked which made him stop and think "Ummmm for you something which is sharp something like a blade or something would be good but on the other hand I guess Machi's strings also suite you I don't know but don't worry you will eventually know" he smiled and walked as he ruffled her hair.

Alice pouted the only useful advice she had got was from Kurollo and Shalnark '_Something sharp and light something like strings hmmmmmm... its no use I can't think!' _she screamed inside her head "Hey what's with you alice you are behaving strangely anything wrong" she heard a voice ask her she looked up only to see Machi. "Machi-nee can you give me some advice on weapons" the little girl asked her "Weapons? I think something which has a very good aim would be good" Machi said thinking "good aim?" The little girl asked confused. "Yep something like guns but then again they don't suite you I think something related to guns or my strings would be good for you yep" she said and went away.

'_So now I am stuck with something light something sharp with a good aim and something related to guns or strings' _ Alice thought as scratched her head in frustration but she soon she stopped and noticed someone reading a book she beamed '_Pakunoda she can help me' _ she ran to her and stepped in front of her. Pakunoda perked up from her book only to see Alice standing in front of her "Is something wrong Alice?" She asked Alice "Ano ne Paku-nee according to you which weapon should I use" the little girl asked in hope of hearing something useful "It'as best if you use something fast and quick which doesn't too long to hit" Pakunoda answered thinking at this the little girl frowned she was hoping to find something more precise. Pakunoda looked at her and smiled "Don't worry Alice if it's you will definitely find an answer don't fret over it too much" she said and went back to read her book.

She sighed she wasn't getting anywhere on these advices when she suddenly heard someone calling her she looked up and saw Shalnark coming towards her "Hey Alice did you find any anything suitable for yourself" he asked the girl just shook her head and frowned "Oh if that's the case I can help you " he said and brought a huge bundle of weapons there were a number of weapons from a big hammer to a bow and even a whip. "How about you try every weapon in here and see what's best for you" he continued.

The girl smiled this could help her get somewhere she followed Shalnark outside the base "W'll first start with a whip" he said as he handed her one. She stared at the rope like thing it reminded her of a snake she slowly started to rotate the whip above her head and threw it at a tree but instead of hitting the tree the whip went and hit a beehive the girl's eyes widdened and she ran as she saw a hurdle of bees coming towards her. She quickly jumped into a near by pond and later had to change her clothes. Her next weapon was a bow it was very heavy so with difficulty she aimed the bow at a random target with Shalnark standing in front of her and telling her to aim at the tree she picked up a arrow and stretched it along with the bow she accidentally stretched it too much and much to Shalnark's horror her aim changed from the tree to Shalnark and too her horror she let the arrow go. Shalnark could barely doge and the arrow ended up cutting a few strands of hair at the end he later scolded her for being careless.

The next was a big hammer as big as her this time Shalnark stood behind her the girl tried to lift the hammer but it was too heavy she pouted and put all of her nen at her hands she lifted the hammer easily but still the size of the hammer was big and it landed behind her by not hitting Shalnark's foot only by centimeters. Shalnark was shocked while Alice gave him a awkward laugh. After that was a gun but this time Shalnark stood 10 inches away from her. Alice started playing with the gun and pointed it towards the clear sky she made sure no bird was in the sky it was not that she didn't like to kill she had killed before but with a reason she didn't want to go hit anyone by accident or without any reason. When finally the sky was clear she tried to hit it at the empty sky but all of a sudden after the gunshot a dead bird fell from the sky from god knows where and from that day Alice never used guns.

That day she had got several cuts and scratches she injured Shalnark eight times was going to blow up the base with a bomb if it wasn't for Nobunanga cutting it and lastly had to change for the 5th time that day. She was so hungry a after the training she straightly headed to the kitchen after changing her clothes she stepped into the kitchen and saw Nobunanga cutting fish with a knife she took one of the knives and flipped it in the air "Be careful now that knife is very sharp one cut and y'll start bleading immediately" Nobunanga warned her immediately. The girl stopped playing and saw Nobunanga cut fish her eyes widdened when she saw Nobunanga cutting the fish so fast that it was barely visible where the knife went. After eating some snacks she started thinking about the knives but she stopped when she saw Machi doing something.

She went and observed her she saw that Machi was using her strings to move things around. Alice gulped and smirked she had got the idea of her weapon but something was still amiss she kept on observing what others were doing but none of them were enough to satisfy her. While observing she stumbled in front of Feitan's torture lab she peeked inside only to see a lot of test tubes and other chemicals she looked around and spotted a paper she went close to it but before she could touch it blasted and the last thing she saw before fainting was a small figure who was protecting her and then she drifted of in the darkness.

The next thing she remembered was someone shaking her and telling her to get up she opened her eye to see she was being carried on someone's back ."Fei-Fei" she muttered softly "If you call me that once again I'll kill you" the small figure said and the little girl just chuckled and hugged Feitan by his neck "I'll kill you" he mumbled but didn't shake her off. The girl just smiled she had finally figured her weapon.

Later that night she came to Kurollo and grinned "Kuro-nii I found it my weapon" she said as she came closer to him. Kurollo just sat there and smiled "What did you choose for yourself" he asked as he kept the current read book. "This" the little girl replied as she took out a bunch of knives "knives" Kurollo said as he raised an eyebrow "with something else" she said as she threw a knife across the room and then it was that Kurollo noticed that strings were attached to the knife "wait for it Kuro-nii there's another thing" she said and smirked and then suddenly out of air stripes of paper were hung on the string and then in a few moments the room was filled with paper bombs hanging on the strings of the knives "And as soon as you cut one or move from your place it goes BTOOM! So how'z it" Alice said as she continued.

"It suites you perfectly good job" Kurollo said as he ruffled the girl's hair . The girl started getting drowsy "Thank you..." she said as she drifted off to sleep Kurollo caught her and lifted her and gently lay her on his lap while he resumed reading his left book "You really worked hard Alice Good night..." he said and smiled before continuing his story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Thanks for the reviews soo much although I still don't know whether or not I should I add the Hunter arc so plz review and I also added a fluff scene of Alice Feitan and Kurollo although I wasn't so sure soo anyway I am trying my best to update on every 2 days.

Plz reveiw and tell me how was it

Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4 Farewell

**Searching**

**Hello guys I decided to write a part hunter arc in this story after the request of Retz-san. Thank you all for the support and reviews and the advice helped very much Retz-san and I am also deciding to add Alluka in this Hunter exam plz review and tell me whether or not I should add Alluka in the Hunter exam thank you!**

**Guys have you heard the news that Hunter x Hunter is coming back on June I was so freaking happy. Two long years, two freaking long years now! I so love you Yoshihiro Togashi for continuing this great, wonderful manga. Thank You so much! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x hunter just Alice.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Farewell

It had been seven years since Alice had joined the Ryodan. Since then the no of spiders had also increased. She too was a member of Genei Ryodan but her sign was different from the others it was a spider with a heart and a knife stabbed at its heart printing a number 0 on it.

During these seven years Alice had become quite strong although she still lacked physically because of her weak body. Her sight had completely recovered her left eye sometimes changed red often when she was angry. Kurollo had told her that her left eye belonged to the people from the Kurata tribe and sometimes gave her a power boost. Although Alice was not that strong physically but with her swiftness and accuracy she used to finish off her enemies in a second. She often trained with Uvogin, Nobunanga, Machi or Feitan. Feitan used to often grumble about training with her but used to do it eventually.

Since Nobunanga and Feitan used swords her knives were useless against them. So Nobunanga started to teach her how to use a katana. Although she became very good in using her Katana, she rarely used it since she was more comfortable with using knives.

Today Alice was called by Kurollo for some work she quickly went to him after she finished her training. "What is it Kuro-nii that you want to talk about another mission?" the girl asked Kurollo. Kurollo shook and told her to come closer he showed her a card "Write your name in it I want you to go somewhere" the black haired man said as he gave her the card. The girl examined the card properly and read the words boldly written on the card "H…Hunter Exam forum".

Kurollo nodded "I want you to take the Hunter exam like Shalnark and get a license"

"But why?" the girl asked confused.

"You can think of it as a part of your training. I want to see how well you do" he said to the girl.

"Ok but when will I be leaving" she asked the man, although she was a bit sad this was the first time Kurollo was sending her somewhere alone without one of the spiders company and as she had heard from Shalnark he had told her that it took at least two months for the exam .

"Today" he responded immediately. The girl's eyes widened "Today!" the girl exclaimed Kurollo always had the habit to tell the girl all the things at the last minute he loved to tease the girl and see her expressions.

"Yes today you will leave in the afternoon so quickly pack your stuff" he said as she smiled at her. The girl was shocked she knew that she had to go leave but today he should have told her this days ago! She sighed 'of course' Kurollo loved to tease her. "I see…." She was gonna miss everyone well at least give a goodbye.

"Oh yeah don't tell anyone about this I want this to be a secret among us alright" he said which made the girl flinch and she frowned not only she had to leave today she also couldn't tell anyone about this Kurollo was driving her crazy.

Kurollo saw the girl frown and understood immediately "Don't worry Alice there is someone to watch over you and accompany you during the exams" he said as he ruffled the girl's hair. At this Alice brightened up again "Who is it?" she asked with a hint of curiosity in her eyes.

"Now I don't want to ruin the fun you will know when you get there" the girl pouted but at least she knew someone was coming with her. "Okay I am going to pack up my things Kuro-nii" the girl said as she went to pack her things.

She quickly got her shoulder bag and pushed everything she could think of inside.

'Bandages (because she was too clumsy so Shalnark often told her to carry bandages with her), Check'

'Knives, check'  
'Strings, check'  
'Paper Bombs, check'  
'Katana, check'  
'Food and water, check'  
'clothes Ummmm' she thought for a minute her eyes widened when she realized she had nothing to wear. She rarely went shopping, she sighed she hadn't much time left either way her only option was to wear the clothes Pakunoda had bought her that day.

Apparently the outfit given by Pakunoda was a black sailor uniform with a black tie and black tites underneath. She wore a pair of black stockings and a pair of black converse shoes. She looked at herself in the mirror she looked pretty nice in it although she didn't like it at all 'I have to go shopping later if I have some time' she sighed as she thought.

She took her bag; her Katana hung against her waist and tied her hair in a high pony so that it would not get in the way. She frowned she didn't have time to be girly. She grabbed her bag and quickly went to Kurollo.

"I see you are a ready. Take a ship to Dolle Island and you'll reach the exam site" he told as he saw her enter "And one more thing you look very nice in that outfit" the girl smiled and went to give him a hug "I'll miss you Kuro-nii" she had a feeling that she was gonna miss him badly. "Me too Alice" he replied with a chuckle "Be safe and don't forget to have fun" he continues to say. After bidding Kurollo bye she quickly snuck out of the base unnoticed. Thank God Feitan or Nobunanga or the other spiders weren't there she would probably be caught.

She turned around and looked at the old building one last time "I'll miss you guys" she mumbled and started to walk again. She was getting a feeling that she was gonna miss them very much especially Kurollo. After walking a day or so she finally reached Dolle and she boarded the ship quickly. When she stepped inside she could feel the glances of people around her. Soon an old man approached her "Are you here to take the Hunter exam" he asked her. The girl nodded she could feel the man emit some aura of nen. "I see…" the man mumbled and walked away.

Soon after Alice had boarded the ship it soon began to sail which made her very excited. The spiders never used any kind of transportation to get their job done they preferred everything on foot. She happily explored the ship in happiness. Jumping up and down, tumbling down from the steps multiple times and observing the sea in utter bliss. She was so happy that she didn't notice a boy approach her.

"You look very happy is this your first time on a ship" a certain voice asked her. She whipped her head to find the source of the voice. She found a boy who looked about her age all in green, black spiky hair and a pair of big innocent round eyes staring at her while observing she gave him a smile and nodded.

"Wow you have really pretty eyes" the boy said which made the girl blush. Sure her multi eye color attracted people's attention but she was not so used to the compliments only Kurollo, Machi and Pakunoda gave her compliments the rest only made fun of her. She smiled she already missed them "Thank you. You have pretty eyes they reflect your innocence" she said as she cupped the boy's chin. The boy blushed and rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"I am Gon Freecs nice to meet you" the boy said as he brought his hand for a handshake. Kurollo had often told her not to trust strangers but being the thick headed girl she went along the flow "My name is Alice nice to meet you too Gon" she replied as she shook hands with him.

"Wanna explore the ship together Alice" Gon asked her "Sure" she replied and went off to explore the ship with him. The two ran around across the ship several times. They explored the deck and one by one they went and searched every room and even talked to the crew members sometimes. After exploring the ship for hours they started to fish. Alice had never used a fishing pole before so Gon had to teach her. While unknown to them a blonde was watching their every movement 'That girl she has strange eyes and her left one is similar to mine' the blonde thought for a second and shook his head he had to stop thinking about that so much he was just happy watching the kids have their own fun.

After fishing for a while Gon stopped and stood and the deck of the ship and stared at the wide ocean. "What's the matter Gon is something wrong" she asked him."There is a big storm coming" he replied back. "But how do you know that" Alice asked in confusion. "The wind is stinging and I sense a lot of salt. The seagulls are warning each other as well" he explained to Alice "Amazing Gon how do you know that!" she asked amazed by Gon's explanation. "This is rather surprising. Boy can you understand the communication between the birds" the old man asked as he popped out of nowhere.

"Not all of it…" Gon replied at kept staring at the open sea. The captain saw him and he was rather surprised as if he understood something.

"Boy you are from Whale Island, right"

"Yes" Gon replied back.

"What does your father do" the captain asked him.

"He is a Hunter! I have only seen him in photos but I respect him the most in the world!".

"Alright then come with me! I'll teach you how to steer a ship. You can tag along too miss" he said to the two twelve year old. The kids followed the old man to the control room and the captain explained a couple of things to them. A couple of hours later the storm everyone one on the ship were sea sick except a few people.

"So that just leaves the four of you. Give me your names first" the captain asked to the four people present in front of him.

"I'm Gon" the boy in green answered.

"And I'm Alice" the black haired girl said.

"Call me Leorio" the man in a business suit responded

"My name is Kurapika." And lastly the blonde replied.

"Why do guys wanna become Hunters. Answer me" the old man asked while smoking a pipe. "What the heck Why do you ask such question" Leorio asked the captain.

"I want to know what kind of job my father has been captivated by." Gon answered as he raised his hand.

"I was sent here by someone to take this exam but I think like Gon I am also trying to search for something although I have no idea what" Alice replied chuckling.

"Hey brats Don't just answer him like that. Don't you have any sense of corporation" The man in glasses asked as he pointed towards Gon and Alice.

"But why does it matter? He is just asking us the reason"

"Yep Gon is right it's not like it's any harm in doing that" Alice replied as her eyebrows furrowed.

"Nope can't do it. I would even fight if I was made to do something I don't wanna" the man in the suite replied back.

"I agree with Leorio" Kurapika said as he interrupted. "Hey how old are you to call me that" Leorio argued with him.

"It's easy to pretend to tell the truth to avoid questions I don't want to answer. However I think lying is one of the most shameless act possible" Alice and Gon sweat dropped he just seemed to ignore Leorio.

"Oh ? Is that so? Then you two must get off this ship immediately" the captain with a tint of sarcasm.

"Why's that" Kurapika asked him as his eyes narrowed at him. "Don't you get it yet the Hunter exam has already begun" the old man replied to them while smoking another pipe.

"There are too many people who want become Hunters for that reason people like me are hired to cut down the numbers. They others have been already disqualified. So basically its up to me whether or not you are allowed to take the actual exam. So don't get fresh with me and answer the damn question." The old man said while smoking.

"I'm a survivor of the Kurata Tribe" Kurapika answered, at this Alice's eyes widened the word Kurata made her remember the painful memories. She briefly touched her left eye she could barely hear anyone voice 'The Kurata Eyes' she thought to herself.

"There's a group of Bandits who massacred my tribe. I want to become a hunter and capture the Genei Ryodan" she could still hear Kurapika words. "You will die you know you are nowhere near their level" the girl murmered which made Kurapika surprised but kept his calm self "I do not fear death. I only worry that my rage might disappear" at hearing Kurapika's words Alice was frozen Kurapika wanted to kill her only family but it would be vain he was not even near to their power level plus he hadn't learned nen yet. Kurapika was nothing in front of Genei Ryodan but she still felt guilty she knew the spiders always killed to get something but she still felt guilty.

She was so busy in thinking that when she snapped back to reality she saw Kurapika and Leorio fight on the deck. She quickly stepped outside to stop them because fights between the spiders were always solved in coin flips. When she reached out on the deck he eyes widened she saw a man falling down the ship and Gon was catching the guy Gon was gonna fall along with the guy without any second thought she jumped and caught Gon waist to help him but failed and she was falling along with him when all of a sudden she stopped falling she saw Kurapika and Leorio hold her foot. They quickly pulled Gon, Alice and the man back to the ship.

That's when all of a sudden Kurapika and Leorio started to scold them she remembered the times when Shalnark and Nobunanga used to often scold her because of her carelessness a simle captured her lips and she began laughing. Kurapika and Leorio stopped they were confused as to why Alice was laughing.

But then they heard Gon say "But in the end you guys did save us right" "Ah well that's" they sighed.

"Well now if your fight is over then please apologize to each I don't want people risking their lives because of a small fight in a storm" Alice narrated and she put her hands on her hips.

Kurapika chuckled the girl was right it was useless to fight over this "I apologize for being rude. I am sorry Leorio-san" he replied as a smile tugged his lips. "Just Leorio is fine Kurapika. I'll take everything I said back as well" Leorio said as he also smiled.

"That's much better look two words and the fight's over you guys behave like kids" she said as she pouted. At this they heard the captain laugh "You guys are really something. I'm feeling mighty today. I'll make sure you guys reach the closest harbor to the examination! You have my word" the old man said laughing.

"What about…the Exam" Gon asked the old man. "Ah" I was so happy I forgot all about it. Why don't we continue with are steering lessons kids" he said as he looked towards Alice and Gon.

They looked at each other and grinned "Okay!" they said together and ran towards the captain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thank you all soo much for the reviews and sorry for the late chapter I still am soo freaking happy on the news that HunterxHunter is finally returning Kya~~~~ I'm so happy!**

**Plz don't forget to review , follow and favourite.**

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5 Never Lose sight

**Searching**

**Hey guys i am planning to add another oc in this story. I thank Retz-san, Marygoround and Code-Emperor-san for the reviews. andreal-san , KuroHoshiX-san and TECKK-san for the favorites. KitKat Extremist and DarkShadowOfTime for the follows. Thank you everyone for supporting me.  
Disclaimer" I don't own Hunter x Hunter just Alice.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Never Lose sight **

**Dolle Harbour **

"Captain-san! Thanks for everything!" Alice said as she bowed in front of the captain. "Take care." Gon said shaking the captain's hand. "Same to you" the captain replied as he shook his hand. "Here's one last word of advice" the captain said which made the two twelve year olds confused. He pointed toward a tree and said "Head towards to that tree on top of the mountain . That's the shortcut to the exam site."

"Okay!Thank you for everything" Gon and Alice said simultaneously before waving the old man bye.

**After 10 minutes**

"Look that's weird The district of Zaban, where the exam site located, is a big city even listed on the map " Leorio said while pointing towards the map.

"So there's really no reason to head towards the mountain. There's a bus directly going to Zaban" he continued. "Maybe the captain was mistaken" Kurapika said with uncertainty. "I'm still gonna go. I'm certain there must be a reason for this" Gon said as he headed towards the mountain "If Gon is going then so am I" Alice said as she also joined Gon. "Gon, Alice you should learn to be suspicious of someone. I recommend to take the bus" Leorio said and hmph-ed them. "I don't know Leorio but if Gon is going then so i am and plus i don't see a reason as to why the captain would lie to us" Alice said as she started to walk along with Gon and waved her hand towards them. Soon Kurapika also started to follow them "Hey Kurapika where are you going?" Leorio asked him as he started to walk the same path as Gon and Alice. "It's not about the captain's advice...I am more interested in what those two do so i am going to tag along them" he said as he walked off. "Oh well, I am gonna take the bus. Until we meet again, take care" and they both separated ways.

**At the bus stop**

"Hmmm it's running pretty late" he said as he started to hum.

After 5 mins

"Hey I heard that none of the buses are directly going to Zaban have reached their destinations"One man whispered to another.

"So it was a trap...Rookies are naive so most of them will disqualified now" the other man whispered back but of course Leorio heard it but nevertheless he decided to wait.

After 10 minutes

Still no one came and the crowd got thinner.

After 15 minutes

The whole bus stop was empty "WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! For me! I decided to keep you guys company! Wahahahaha"

"Leorio why did you come back" Gon asked him. "I decided that It wouldn't hurt to give you all some company" leorio said laughing loudly while Alice laughed awkwardly and Kurapika just whispered "Idiot".

They walked some distance and reached to a deserted city "This place is a bit creepy not a single person insight" Leorio said nervously looking for something.

"But there are a lot of people here,Right?" Gon asked looking towards Leorio. "Yes there are quite a lot of them but they seem to be... hiding?" Alice said as she closed her eyes in concentration "Yes but we should stay alert" Kurapika said joining them. "What how do you all know that?" Leorio asked in disbelief "You can hear people breathing from inside the buildings, right" Kurapika said as his eyes darted everywhere. "And their rustling of clothes...I guess you are right they are hiding" It was Gon this time "Yeah and their footsteps too they are faint but still noticeable" Alice joined Gon and Leorio was totally confused. He put his hands on his ears trying to hear anything possible but sadly failed.

"Bah! Sure I am just a normal person I have no idea what you all are talking about!" Leorio said as Alice began to laugh while Kurapika signaled them to keep quite. Dozens of masked people came out in view with a old lady at the center. She stared at them with half closed eyes when all of a sudden her eyes went wide and she shouted "Doki Doki Two Choice Quiz~~!" which made Kurapika, Leorio sweat drop while Alice was just shocked and Gon well he was acting Gonish~(Lol). "You all are headed towards the tree a the top of this mountain right but you have to first pass through this town. The other paths up in the mountain are Labyrinths, and on top of that there are many ferocious demon beasts. So for that I'll will present you a single question and you got only 5 seconds to answer" the old lady continued where she left off before.

"But if you are wrong you will be disqualified and will not be able to take the exam this year" she continued to blabber.

"I see this is another ordeal to reach the Hunter Exam right" Kurapika mused.

"Answer with either A or B any other answer will be considered wrong" The old lady had the stoic face.

"Then does that mean all of us will be asked only one question" Leorio asked as he raised his brows. "Then if they both are wrong then that means I will fail too Huh!" he said and pointed towards Kurapika and Alice. Alice pouted sure she was not good at things like quiz but she was sure she was at least better than Leorio. " That's not possible, On the contrary the chance that the opposite happening is high which frightens me." Kurapika said with a stoic face "Yep Kurapika's right Leorio, even I can do better than you" Alice said as she joined Kurapika in his say. _SMACK _Leorio hit Alice so hard that a bump came on her head "Don't hit her she was right anyway" Kurapika said and guarded Alice she made silent anime sobs "You! I am sure that I can do at least better than that brat!" He said as he faced the slight irritated Kurapika "Reality is harsh Leorio" Kurapika mocked him back. This made Leorio loose patience and he was gonna another smack to them but all of a sudden Gon stopped him "Leorio but it also means that only one of us has to get all right for us to pass" Gon protested trying to calm Leorio.

"Hmm well that makes sense too" Leorio said as his anger went down. "Well anyway let's just get on with the quiz" Kurapika said while Alice stuck out her tongue at Leorio. When all of a sudden a orange haired guy popped behind them "Hey! You gonna hurry up or what" He asked a smirk on his face. Alice frowned that was the guy who was crazily following them ever since they had entered the forest. "If you aren't feeling too confident . Why don't you let me go first?" He asked them. He turned towards Gon "Hehehe sorry kid I kinda heard what you said at the harbor" He continued as he faced towards the granny. Alice didn't like this man at all she didn't like people who did things behind other peoples back. The spiders weren't like that or at least she thought so. "So what's the deal" The old woman asked the crew. "I'll go first" The orange haired man said with a grin on his face.

"Okay so here's the question" the woman said with a stoic face "Your mother and your girlfriend have been kidnapped by evil villains, And you are able to rescue only one of them 1 mother 2 girlfriend who would you rescue?" . Alice frowned this was the first time somebody had asked a question like this. From her life she had never felt what a mother's love would be like she saw kids often hanging out with their moms and family. For her the only family she had were the spiders, If she would ever come to situation like this she would definitely save the spiders but the spiders weren't weak at all in fact they would never be kidnapped but actually they would be the kidnappers she sweat dropped as she thought and shrugged she could nothing about it.

"1" the orange haired man answered which made Alice surprised she thought It would be difficult to choose who to save but this was acting so confident about his answer she felt like punching him. Although she had never experienced mother's love or so called 'lover's love' but she dare not choose one over the other It would be like betraying herself she bit her lip trying not to punch the man. "What's the reason for your answer?" the granny asked him "Obviously I have only one mother in the whole world but I can always find another girlfriend" now Alice felt more angrier than before how dare that man say he would just betray the love of his life like that of course his mother was important but how can he answer so confidently that he can find another person as his girlfriend she felt smacking his senses out of him.

The old lady stepped aside and started whispering with the other masked people. Slowly they cleared their path "You may go" the old lady said and let the man pass. Alice was surprised how could the old lady just let the man go did she think his answer was correct she felt like the old lady was stupid for letting the man go but then again she was an examiner and plus she said that he may go not that he passed. Suddenly a jolt of pain took over Alice she clutched her stomach in one hand and her head in the other and winced in pain. Kurapika took notice of this and immediately went to help her "Are you okay Alice what's wrong?" he asked supporting from one side. "Nothing It's just that..." she mumbled as she clutched her stomach tighter.

"It's just what?" Kurapika narrowed his eyes on her

"It's just that..." she said again trailing off again

"It's okay you can tell me" Kurapika replied patting her back.

"It's just that ...using too much logic or thinking too much makes me feel sick" Kurapika almost fell. He stared at the girl in disbelief and sweat dropped. When all of a sudden Kurapika heard the man who passed earlier's scream he noticed that Alice had heard it too. It was then they they noticed that Leorio was fighting with old woman and immediately tried to stop him "Leorio!" Kurapika and Alice said in chorus "What! you can't be suggesting we take this bullshit quiz?" he yelled angrily at them. "But Le-" Alice said who was cut off by the old lady "I will not let you speak another word" the granny said as she raised her hand "I will not allow any unnecessary speech from now on. Now answer 1 Take the quiz 2 Not take the quiz." she asked while narrowing their eyes "1" Kurapika responded quickly.

"Okay now here's the question. Your son and daughter have been kidnapped together but you can only rescue one of them. 1 Your Son 2 Your Daughter Who would you rescue?" the old lady asked. This seemed to hit Leorio's temper as the woman started to count "5" Leorio went to a corner "4" He picked up a random wooden plank "3" and swinged the wooden plank randomly "2" He started to walk towards her "1" Alice and Kurapika saw Leorio aim the plank at the woman and quickly rushed. "BU-Time's Up~~~" said the old lady and _BAM _Alice came in front, took out several knives and cut the plank into pieces while Kurapika stood behind her protecting the old lady.

As soon as Kurapika and Leorio started to fight Alice swiftly put her knives back and stood back with Gon watching the two fight the only words she could understand was "Calm Down" "I'm gonna take this old hag's head" and "Silence that's the correct answer" her eyes widened she had totally forgotten about the quiz, Gon noticed this "What happened Alice?" he asked her "Hehe I kinda forgot about the...quiz you see.." she said awkwardly laughing while Gon just sweat dropped. They got back on focus when the old lady showed them the correct path after that Leorio apologized to the granny "Whew~~~ I can't do it! I can't come up with the answer" This caught Alice's attention she too couldn't come up with an answer she was often told by Nobunanga that she had a smaller brain than him although he was stupid himself this would make her more stupider!. "Pft...Hahaha" Kurapika laughed. "What? You were thinking all this time? It's over now.". "Huh but Gon's not wrong a day might come when we might come in a situation like this at that time we wouldn't have time to think you know" Alice asked in confusion both the adults went quite at this, they didn't expect the girl to say something like that. "Neither one is the correct answer but there might come a day when we make our decision." Gon said breaking the silence.

"As for me when the time comes I shall probably chose this option" Alice said raising her three fingers in the air "3 but there are only two options" Kurapika asked in confusion "That's right when the time comes I will probably do something totally out of option although I don't know what I might do. I might even kill myself rescuing the both, I might not be able to save both of them or might even sacrifice myself in doing so but even so I'll never lose sight of the bright day waiting in front of me" Alice gave a bright smile to Kurapika , Leorio and Gon which made them blush heavily. '_That's right no matter what happens I will never lose sight what's in front of me' _she thought and ran towards the bunch heading into the tunnel. She looked around her as she disappeared into the tunnel but not before she waved by to the old woman and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay guys that's it the new chapter I am sorry for the lateness I won't give you any excuses as I really am too lazy. Thank you for all the support from the next chapter onwards we will have a special thing but I can't reveal it yet. I am still so happy that Hunter x Hunter is finally coming back on 2nd June Kya~~~ Kya~~~ All hail To Togashi Yoshihiro!.  
**

**Thank you for the reviews minna happy summer vacations!**


	6. Chapter 6 Dark Visit into the forest

**Searching**

**Hi guys so like I said before I have a special thing in this chapter you will only see it after you read the chapter first. Thank you for all the support *jumps and gobbles* Just another month and finally Hunter x Hunter!.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own Hunter x Hunter**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dark Visit into the forest**

"_Under a large tree is a single house. The couple who lived there are the navigators. If they like you , they'll lead you to the exam site" _Those were the last words from the old Baba before they left, since then Gon and crew have been walking and walking in silence. Okay scratch that, It was not actually silence with Leorio's continuous complains "It's gotten completely dark. Two hours by foot ! Two hours passed two hours ago dammit!" Leorio said making Kurapika sigh the 87th time in that two hours. They were completely exhausted by hearing Leorio's jibber-jabbar. Walking in silence was one thing but walking with hearing Leorio noisy complains was another, Two hours hours the whole two hours Leorio was complaining about something or the other so much that the others had started to ignore him "Do you think we will make it to the exam site at this rate" "How dark it is here" "I'm hungry" "I want to go to the bathroom" "At this rate do you think we will get there?". "I don't know that when will we reach there but when we do there will be three people and a dead body with us!" Alice said irritated as she took out her knives and gave him a sharp glare. Alice rarely got irritated but hearing Leorio's two hour way complain he had crossed the limit. All of them were at once quite _'It's best we do not make her angry' _Kurapika whispered distancing himself.

After walking for a few more minutes they finally reached their said destination and of course this time in silence. "There it is" Kurapika said as he saw the house in his sight. The house was covered in darkness of the sky and barely visible at their distance. A few steps more and they reached the cottage's front door with Leorio in the lead "We are finally here!" Leorio said exclaiming "It's pretty quite" Alice added "Hmmm are we the only ones to have gotten this far?" Kurapika asked. They walked and knocked on the front door "I'm coming in" Leorio said as he proceeded to walk inside.

When they walked inside they saw this huge beast with a woman in his hand and a man beaten up next to them. And as a quick reflex they all took out their weapons. _CRASH!_ The beast broke the glass and ran with the woman. "We must help her" Gon shouted as he dashed with Alice behind him "Leorio take care of the wounded man" Kurapika said as he followed Alice "You can count one me!" Leorio gave them a thumbs up. "Please save my wife!" The man said pleadingly "Leave it to us old man!" Alice said before jumping out of the house. "He escaped into the forest but where!" Kurapika said darting his head everywhere. Alice closed her eyes as if to concentrate and Gon took notice of something where his eyes followed. "This way!" both shouted together and ran in the same direction leaving a surprised Kurapika behind them but he soon caught up. Gon and Alice jumped over rocks and tree branches catching up very fast towards the Kiriko. "Release her!" Gon shouted "Just try coming here to get her back yourself!" The Kiriko shouted back as he took the lead. For a moment Alice and Gon stared at each other before pointing towards the direction of the beast "It talked!" they said in union. Kurapika sweat dropped "Ohh that's so cool! It just talked!" Alice said as she raised her hands in the air while jumping from one branch to another. "You seem pretty happy?" Kurapika questioned "Yup I absolutely love to see new things!" Alice replied back.

They soon caught up with the Kiriko "Hey you stupid Kiriko!" Gon shouted. The kiriko irritated turned his head just to see Gon right above him with a fishing rod. _BANG! _Gon slammed his rod on the Kiriko's head making him drop the woman. Alice swiftly caught caught the women and turned to Kurapika quickly. Kurapika surprised stopped on his tracks. Alice positioned the woman over her head ,turned a bit back and bended a little , Kurapika as if understanding quickly made a horrified face "No don't tell me you!-" but was cut off by Alice "Catch Kurapika!" she said as she threw the woman in anime style over to Kurapika's direction. "No wait Don't!" Kurapika hesitantly said but caught the woman safely "Gomen Kurapika! I'll make it up to you later" Alice shouted and headed towards Gon's direction.

Alice looked around herself, she was left behind as she had stopped running because she had lost sight of Gon another reason was because she honestly seen the Kiriko come at this direction "Come out!" she ordered and out of the bush emerged a Kiriko. He charged at the young girl with his sharp claws and attempt to scratch her. Alice swiftly dodged it's claw and in a second her right hand full of knives were under its neck while the other was aimed at it's stomach. The Kiriko was shocked to see her move so fast, he gave a kick to the girl by the side but she effortlessly dodged it and gave the Kiriko a rotational kick and was thrown but stopped when his body banged against a hard rock. He groaned in pain as the girl approached him, he was sure that she was gonna kill him so he closed his eyes and waited for the blow but to his surprise he felt something pat his head. He opened one eye and both of his eyes soon widened as he saw the girl smiling at him and patting his head. He was sitting there dumb founded at the girl's action, She sat in front of the Kiriko whose eyes were trained on her.

She rumbled through her bag as if trying to find something and when she finally got hold of it "Ah! There it is!" she said as she took out several bandages and offered the Kiriko help. The dumb founded Kiriko could do nothing but nod. She soon started to tend his wounds wrapping the bandages on his body. "There you go good as new!" she said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead "Now let's go find your friend". The dumb founded Kiriko came to his senses when he heard her say that "You knew that there were two of us?" he asked surprised. "Oh! so I was right there were two of you" she replied as she tapped her right fist against her left palm. "How did you know" the Kiriko's eyes narrowed at her. "Simple it's because if there was only one of you then Gon would come running back if he didn't then that means he was following another!" the girl exclaimed happily. "Haha You are one interesting kid. Yeah you are right there are two of us and your friend went after my husband so lets go find then" the Kirko laughed.

"That means you are the wife then am I right" the girl said as she helped the Kirko up. "Yes you are right" the Kiriko replied carried the wife one her back. The Kiriko was surprised this girl was full of surprises "Thank you" the Kiriko said as it gave a soft smile. "Nee.. wife-san I am sorry I hurt you I didn't mean to hit you so badly" she apologized "It's alright don't fret about it. It's our job anyway by the way you are pretty strong for a kid your age" The Kiriko mused. "Hehe you see my family taught me how to fight! It's thanks to them I am this strong!" she proudly said. "Oh you mean your whole family is filled with strong people like you" The Kiriko asked her. "Nope they are far stronger than me I am nowhere near their level" the girl said her eyes wide with happiness. "You love your family very much don't you" the Kirko asked seeing the girl smile. The girl looked over to the Kiriko as if she wasn't expecting this question her eyes softened as she replied "Yes I love them very very much".

By the time both of them came everyone had already reached there "Oh there they are" Leorio said pointing at them. All of them turned their heads to see and were surprised the wife Kiriko being carried "So you gave quite the beating huh!" Leorio asked as he took a look at the Kiriko. Honestly he was surprised he didn't expect her to take down a beast twice her size and carry it back. She placed the Kirko on the ground and helped it to stand "Well since you guys already know that we are the navigators you all pass." One of the Kiriko's said.

"This tattoo belongs to the woman of the ancient Sumi tribe. It symbolizes its oath to remain celibate the rest of my life as strictly the wife of God. Only one with extensive knowledge about ancient history would have recognized it. Using his impressive knowledge to catch even the subtlest hint , Kurapika-dono deciphered that we were not a couple." The woman said facing towards Kurapika.

"Leorio-dono could not figure out my identity till the end. However the first aid he administered was faster and more accurate than a doctor. And beyond anything else he continued to console me and encourage me when I was worrying about my wife" The man faced Leorio and smiled. Alice snickered "So Leorio can also be kind sometimes huh!" "Shut it brat you are making me embarrassed" Leorio said with a tint of red on his face which made Alice laugh.

"As for Gon-dono, who possessed super human athleticism and observation skills" One of the Kirko's said. "And lastly Alice-dono who spared my life and also possesses superhuman agility skills like Gon-dono" The other Kiriko said.

"Congratulations you all pass we will safely guide you to the exam site"

Alice smiled and bumped her fists with Leorio, Kurapika and Gon "We did it!" she celebrated but stopped and looked towards the damaged Kiriko "Are you sure you will be able to guide us" she asked with a guilty look on her face. "It's ok we Kiriko's have a very fast recovery speed" the female of the Kirko answered. Alice's face lit up with joy, she was happy that she had not hurt the poor Kiriko too much. She looked towards Gon, then Leorio and then Kurapika who was coming towards her with an annoyed face. "What happen Kurapika?" she asked him.

And _BONK _he hit her with his fist and started to shout at her "You idiot didn't I tell you not to do it what if someone got hurt!" he shouted "But what Kurapika I don't understand you" she said with anime tears on her face. Kurapika started to pull her cheeks "How dare you forgot! You stupid idiot! don't you remember you threw the woman at me that to be without any warning!" he continued to shout at her.

"buwt I towld yw ta cuwatch wer Kuwapiwa!" Alice said as he pulled her cheeks (Translation: "But I told you to catch her Kurapika!" )

"It doesn't matter you idiot!" he continued to pull her cheeks. "I am surprised how can he understand her" Leorio whispered to Gon. "Yeah...".

"I wan sowwy Kuwawika" she said as tears began to form in her eyes. Kurapika saw this and stopped "It's ok just don't be this reckless the next time ok". "Ok I am sorry" Alice said as she sulked but soon smiled. Kurapika reminded her of Shalnark he used to scold her just the way he did.

"Well anyway we need the exam site so hop on!" the Kiriko's replied.

Alice sat on one Kiriko's back while the others caught their legs and the flew through the beautiful midnight sky.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alice: Yo! minna this is the Alice-chan check corner! Welcome! Today I am going to introduce myself so pay clear attention, make sure that your room is well lit and stay away from the screen Kay! ^^~~

**Profile**

Name : Alice, Akk-407 (Previous name/Experimental name), XVZ-XX1 (Previous name/Experimental name)  
Gender : Female  
Age : 12 (current)  
Height : 150 cm  
Weight : 44 kg  
Hair color : Black  
Eye color : Brown (left artificial eye), Scarlet (left artificial eye when angered) , Amethyst (right original eye)  
Birthday : June 15 (The day when Alice met the Genei Ryodan was decided as her birthday)  
Blood Type : B (original), AB (when angered)  
Occupation : Thief (current) , Hunter (later)  
Relatives : Genei Ryodan (Adoptive family)  
Rest (Dead)  
Nen Type : Enhancement, Specialist (after experiment)  
Weapons : Knives, Paper Bombs and strings (combined) , Katana (Given by Nobunanga as a gift)  
Outfit : Black sailor uniform with red tie (as per the cover photo of the fanfic), Black canvas shoes.  
Likes : Discovering new things , The Genei Ryodan , Gon and company (Lol!)  
Dislikes : Memories of her past , Fights , Organization Face

_'No matter what happens I will not lose sight of what's in front of me' ~ Alice_

Alice : Well that's it for today. You can post your questions as reviews and find the answer in Alice-chan check corner! Janei! Mata ne minna!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks for the wait *Bows*  
****Hope you liked the chapter!  
****Don't forget to review! Until then cya minna!**


	7. Chapter 7 A Surprise In The Exam

**Searching**

**Yo minna! We cross paths again must be faith Huh! Just kidding hehe well anyway let's get down to the business. Sorry guys I made a mistake with Alice's age, It's 12. I made the changes as well. I'm sorry for the confusion.  
**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Hunter x Hunter just Alice and some oc's **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A surprise in the exam**

**Zaban city**

"Let's see Tsubashi-District 2-5-10. This must be it" The Kirko in disguise said pointing his finger towards a certain building.

"That's the Exam site ?" Leorio asked raising an eyebrow "WOw~~". The four stood in front of a large building at least 15 storey high building.

"From all over the world.." Leorio said proudly.

"This is where all the hunter prospects gather." Kurapika said with a serious face.

"Yeah this is it" Alice replied back.

It was as if feeling of pride inside her the feeling of happiness coming here when all of a sudden "Hey! Not that one over here" the navigator said as he pointed towards a small restaurant.

"Mashigogoro Johan?" Alice said reading the big board over the restaurant.

"It's Meshidokoro Gohan" Kurapika corrected her while Alice laughed awkwardly trying to correct herself. _'Stupid words' _she pouted.

"No matter how I look at it, it's just a normal restaurant." Gon asked looking towards the navigator.

"Navi-san you are joking, right? You are telling me that all the hunter prospects from all over the world gather here?" Leorio asked annoyed.

"That's exactly what I am saying. No one would expect the hunter exam, which expects millions of applicants, to be in a place like this wold they?" Kiriko-san said and narrowed his eyes so much in such a way that made Alice wonder if he really did have eyes.

They soon entered the _'Meshidokoro Gohan' _and placed their orders "Welcome" the old cook greeted them. "Your order?" he continued to ask them.

"The steak meal" the cook stopped cooking and raised an eyebrow.

"How would you liked it cooked?"

"Slowly over weak fire"

"Coming right up." the cook told them and got back to his work. "Please follow me to the room" one of the maids said leading them into a room. The moment they entered the room Alice inhaled a sharp intake of air. It smelt delicious, her stomach growled in hunger and she drooled over the image and smell, she was so lost in the scent that by the time she came back to reality the Kiriko had already left.

As soon as the Kiriko left. The room started to go down like a lift but Alice didn't notice this she was more onto the food more than this.

"Someone's really hungry huh?" Leorio said as grinned. While Alice wiped off the drool off her face and quickly sat on one of te chairs the she took a plate, a knife and a fork and started to gobble everything up. She dreamily savored the taste while the others just sweat dropped. Alice was in her Lala land of course she rarely got to eat something so delicious. She was always busy with training and missions that she even had to skip her food sometimes.

"One in every three years. The probability of a rookie passing the exam or so they say." this caught her attention and she snapped from her Lala Land back to reality. _'That's strange. Shan-nii had told me that the Hunter exam was pretty easy for him but he sure wasn't a rookie well who cares anyway' _she thought but the sudden taste of something new in her mouth made her squeal "Mmmm milicious!".

"But-"Gon was going to say something but heard Alice squeal, he stooped and gave Alice an awkward smile but resumed his work.

"Why do people go through such hardships...to become a hunter?" he resumed his question while stuffing another fish inside his mouth.

"Gon's right why do people stupidly risk their lives just to become a hunter?" he heard Alice say as she stuffed something into her mouth.

Kurapika and Leorio looked at them dumbfound "You two seriously came to take the exam without even knowing why!" Leorio spitted out some food out of his mouth. Alice growled and wiped Leorio's spit off her face.

"A hunter is the most L: well paying K:respected job in the world" they said together in unison which made Alice and Gon sweat drop.

"You snobbish prick" Leorio said as he glared at Kurapika.

"You money whore" Kurapika mocked him back.

And so they started their jibber-jabber which made Alice and Gon laugh awkwardly and rub their necks. A smile tugged at Alice's lips they both reminded her of Uvogin and Nobunanga fighting. They were never on good terms but when it came to teamwork they both were the strongest.

"Alice, Gon what do you think!?"

"What kind of hunter do you want to become?" they both asked them.

Alice unable to answer them just stared at them when all of a sudden they heard a _'Ching' _sound which caught all of their attention. "Looks like we arrived huh..." Kurapika trailed off. "We'll continue this talk later!" Leorio spat. Alice frowned, looked down and sobbed she was gonna miss her precious food.

The four of them stood up and proceeded to walk as the doors opened. They saw several people glance at them, Alice saw the glances and began shifting from one place to another.

"Ano please take a number" Alice looked down to see a man shaped as an egg and kept staring at him.

"Ano will you please take this number" he asked her a again.

"Oh! Yeah sure" she replied as she took a badge which had the number 402 on it.

"Hello my name is Alice and you are..." she asked as she once again started to eye him.

"Ah! My name is Beans nice to meet you"

"Beans? But why?" the girl tilted her head in confusion.

"Is there any problem in my name" Beans asked.

"No, it's just that you seem very strange..." she said as she made a thinking pose while Beans sweat dropped. This girl was stranger than him.

"Oh well anyway! Nice to meet you Beans-san!" she exclaimed and took his hand for a handshake.

"Hai" he replied and walked away.

Alice was excited she remembered the words Kurollo had told her _"Don't worry Alice there is someone to watch over you and accompany you during the exams"._ She happily looked around wondering if the person was a spider. If it was then it would probably Shalnark or Feitan because Kurollo mostly sent them to accompany. She bounced happily as her eyes darted everywhere until...she saw a certain person, her eye widened a bit at who she saw... Hisoka. She was surprised to see Hisoka she just wasn't expecting him, she unconsciously steeped towards him but was stopped.

"Where are you going Alice?" she snapped her head towards Gon. "Uh..Ummm you see I was seeing no, I-I mean counting, yes c-counting how many p-people are there,yeah!" she stammered. She was not sure if she could tell Gon about Hisoka it would probably creep him out.

"Counting how many people are there" Gon tilted his head.

"Yeah! haha.."

"Hmm Now that you mention it I wonder how many people are there?" He asked as he turned his head almost in every direction.

"You guys would make it 405." Alice heard someone say and saw a fat man with a box shaped nose. She bit her lip holding back a laugh, the man's shape was so irregular!. "Is something wrong?" the fat man asked her.

"N-No!" she protested shaking her hands in the air. "Well anyway, I'm Tonpa!. Pleased to meet you." he showed his hand for a handshake which they accepted.

"You are a bunch of new faces, right?".

"Ya how do you know that?" Alice asked him.

"Of course I know. Since I was 10 yrs old I've taken this exam 35 times." he gave them a trusting smile.

"35 times!" They both exclaimed. "Wow Ossan! that means you are really weak aren't you?!" Alice said happily making them sweat drop. _"That's not really something worth bragging about" _Leorio whispered _"I agree"._

"Then do you know anyone here" Gon asked and pointed towards the crowd. "Of course, Alright I will introduce you to everyone!" he opened his mouth to say something but Alice interrupted them. "Aha you see I have some work to do so... later!" and she slipped into the thick crowd, her eyes never leaving Hisoka. She walked in the thick crowd with difficultly and eventually bumped into someone. "Ah! I am sorry Onee-san!" she heard a voice say and looked up to see a cute girl giving her a hand. She accepted it and smiled "Thank You" she replied.

"Wow! Onee-san you have really pretty eyes!" the little girl said with sparkling eyes which made Alice giggle. "Hello Onee-san, my name is Alluka!" Alluka chirped brightly which made Alice think that she was really cute. "Hello Alluka , Nice to meet you!" she patted the girl's head making the girl smile too "Nice to meet you too Onee-san!".

"Onee-san, have you seen my onii-chan?" Alluka frowned as she thought about her onii-chan. "We were together when we came but separated into the crowd".

"Your onii-chan?" Alice asked. "Hmm I don't know Alluka, how about we search go search for your onii-chan!" she gave her smile she knew she would then have to talk sometime later with Hisoka and plus it's not that he is going to run away so she might as well as help the little girl search for her onii-chan.

"Really! Thank you Onee-chan!" the little girl took hold of Alice's hand and soon went off to find the certain 'onii-chan'. They talked a lot on their way about many things especially about the certain onii-chan. "And so onii-chan went to-" they were cut off by a certain voice "Alluka!" the voice called out and Alluka as if by instinct ran to the certain voice leaving Alice behind. Alice smiled her work had been completed, she swiftly mixed into the crowd and disappeared.

"Alluka!" a certain voice called out and Alluka jumped and hugged him. "Alluka I found you! I was so worried about you!" the onii-chan said. "Hehe you know Onii-chan, I met this Onee-san and she helped me to find you and she was very kind." Alluka exclaimed which made the silverette tilt his head in confusion. "Onee-chan?" he asked her.

"Yup! Here there is the onee-chan" Alluka pointed in the direction where previously she and the onee-chan stood but was confused on finding no one. "That's strange onee-chan was just there".

Alice sighed she had dropped Alluka to her onii-chan but now she had to look for Gon and the others. She had already lost track of a certain clown. She heard a certain sound which made her jump, she looked up and saw a man without a mouth. Without a mouth!, Her eyes sparkled at the new discovery _'So some humans look like a bean and some have no mouths' _she noted as she hummed happily.

"Now...This concludes the registration. And we will commence the hunter exam." the man with no mouth said and led them deeper into the tunnel "Please This way" he continued and started walking. After walking for a minute or so the pace had gotten much faster. The man introduced himself as Satotsu and told them that the first phase they had to just follow him. Alice was troubled by the fact she could not find Gon and the others, she ran around here and there trying to search for them but could not. She sighed it seemed she had to do the first phase alone when suddenly she heard a familiar voice shout "Hey! Thst's not fair! That's cheating!" the voice shouted. Alice grinned seems Leorio had showed her the way.

She ran a little forward to see two familiar figures "Kurapika, Leorio!" she exclaimed making the two of them turn back. "Huh so you are back!" Leorio said as he grinned and thought of something naughty "Hey if you are looking for your boyfriend~ he's there~~" he said and pointed towards Gon. Alice blushed "He's not my boyfriend!" she exclaimed. "Oh someone's blushing!" Leorio teased her. Alice went to protest but Kurapika came in front of her "Stop teasing her, old man" he bluntly said which made Leorio pop up a vein. "I may look like this but I'm still in my teens, like you guys!" he exclaimed which made Alice widen her eyes "No way!" she shouted earning some people attention including Gon.

"Alice!" Gon exclaimed which made her turn her head towards him. "Gon!" she said and high-fived him. "Meet my new friends" he said and pointed beside him. A smile rose at who she saw "Alluka!" she exclaimed. "Onee-san!" and Alluka responded back. "See onii-chan she is the onee-chan that helped me" Alluka tugged at a certain person's shirt gaining Alice's attention. Alice's eyes meet familiar sharp cerulean ones, his eyes dug into her deep making her remember something blurry but not quite visible. "Is there something on my face?" the silverette asked not breaking the stare.

Alice blinked and then made a 'oh' sound. "Alice, you probably don't know about Killua and Chisa!" Gon exclaimed and pointed to the silver head first. "Here's Killua, he's twelve years old like us. And this is Chisa, she is also twelve years old" and pointed towards a blonde. "Nice to meet you Chisa, Killua. My name's Alice" she beamed. The brunette smiled back while the other just ignored her. She pouted he were ignoring her "By the way where did you go earlier" Gon asked making Alice flinch a bit. She glanced at Hisoka from the corner of her eye. "Uh just somewhere..." she trailed off at the end and frowned. "Oh I see" Gon replied making her surprised. "You won't ask?" she said surprised.

He just shook his head "Mito-san told me that we shouldn't force other people into things." he replied.

"Oh I see..."

"Gon"

"Ya"

"Thank You..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alice: Yo! minna. I know this was pretty boring even I was feeling sleepy.

Author-san: So rude!

Alice: Hai! Hai!. Well anyway welcome to the Alice-chan check corner! Today I didn't say about much about the new character Chisa. So pay clear attention, make sure that your room is well lit and stay away from the screen Kay! ^^~~.

**Profile**

Name : Chisa Sasaki  
Gender : Female  
Age : 12  
Height : 152 cm  
Weight : 47 kg  
Hair color : Blonde  
Eye color : Emerald  
Birthday : 14th May  
Blood Type : O  
Relatives : Father - Gin Sasaki (Active)  
Mother - Asuka Sasaki (Active)  
Sister - Rima Sasaki (Active)  
Outfit : Blue shirt, yellow jacket, yellow shorts and black boots.  
Likes : Cute things, Her family.  
Dislikes : Killers, Blood, fights.

Alice: I am sorry that's it for today! You can post your questions as reviews and find the answer in Alice-chan check corner! Janei! Mata ne minna!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you liked the chapter!  
****Don't forget to review! Until then cya minna!**


	8. Chapter 8 Out Of The Tunnel

**Searching**

**I Thank YZ for reviewing for every chapter and yes I do intend to make Chisa a block in the path like sakura from naruto *snickers*.I am sorry for the late chapter but do enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HxH**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Out Of The Tunnel**

*Huff* *Huff* Alice jogged slowly as small beads of sweat formed on her forehead. Three hours had passed since the first exam had begun and Alice was getting tireder by every second. "Are you alright?" asked a timid Gon beside her who was carrying Alluka. "Ya, I think i can manage. More than me shouldn't you worry about them." Alice sweat dropped as she pointed towards a crazily sweating Leorio and Chisa.

"Sorry I was never good at stuff from before..." The timid Chisa spoke as she sweated some more.

"It's not my fault! It's just my age!" Leorio sprouted angrily.

"Oh that means you admit you are old!" Alice beamed.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Stop it! both of you!" A angry Kurapika barked as he ranted them "You two have been fighting like this ever since the exam began" he scolded them while they just got shorter and shorter in front of him."Well anyway Kurapika! shouldn't we worry about Chisa first!" Alice made and excuse and pointed to the huffing Chisa.

"Eh no i am fi-" before she could complete her sentence she tumbled and fell on her knees.

"I don't think so..." Alice answered as she sweat dropped. "Are you really alright Chisa-san!" a worried Gon appeared and bent beside her. "Oi! Gon we don't have time for this" Killua stopped running and turned to face Gon.

"Eh! but Chisa-san is-"

"Don't worry too much Gon this isn't a game!"

"Demo-"

"I am alright Gon-kun thank you for worrying about me" Chisa gave him a weak smile which made him feel guilty. "Killua!" he wailed.

Killua ruffled through his hair and grumbled knowing well Gon wasn't going to budge. "I got it, I got it okay!" he approached Chisa and faced his back towards her and bent "Hop on" he said.

Chisa heavily blushed but nodded she slowly crawled towards him and soon Killua was carrying her. She even blushed more heavily and hid her face in Killua's back. "Oh~ seems we got a new couple over here~" Leorio mused as a dirty grin came over his face. "Shut up Ossan we don't have time for this" Killua barked and turned towards Gon. "Let's go! Gon, Alluka" he said and started running again.

Alice pouted she was completely left out again. She frowned why was everyone getting carried she wondered. She knew that Alluka was a weak feeble girl so she was been carrying by Gon. Chisa didn't seem to train enough though speaking of Alluka she wondered why was such a little girl in the exam in the first place.

Another long hour passed and Alice was a little more tired but looking at Leorio who was sweating more than her but still giving his all. It was not fair she had to give her all too!. "Are you okay?" she asked him. He just gave her thumbs up and stopped in his tracks.

"Leorio!" Alice and Gon said in unison.

"Let him be" Killua said.

"But Leorio-" Alice tried to protest

"But what, you can't think we can carry him can we!" he angrily shouted.

"I know that but!"

"But what!"

"But Leorio is our friend!" Alice responded back with a determined look. Killua stopped and froze like he didn't expect her to say that.

"And friends don't leave each other behind!" Alice spoke with determined eyes which made Killua back away and perspire. He couldn't say anything the girl said something that was first time told to him.

"Friends...?" he mumbled so lightly that only Chisa on his back could here. She felt bad and just gripped his shirt tightly making him flinch.

"The hell with this. Nothing will stop me from becoming a Hunter!" Leorio shouted and ran with all his might surprising everyone. Gon and Alice smiled while Killua kept quite.

The rest of the way was pretty quite until they reached the steps. Alice's eyes widened there were so many stairs!. She huffed and huffed and soon caught up with the leading Gon and Killua.

"Huh you are pretty weak aren't you" Killua teased her.

"It's not my fault! I just have a weak body to begin with!" Alice said as a red tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"Well anyway this is gonna be easy the hunter exam is pretty boring~" Killua mused.

"Killua why do you want to become a hunter?" Gon asked suddenly.

"Me? Well Alluka was pretty bored and so was I we heard that the hunter exam was very difficult so we decided to try out. But so far its disappointing" he answered making Alluka chirp from Gon's back "And I just wanna follow Onii-chan!" she sang merrily.

"What about you, Gon?" he asked him.

"My father is a hunter. My goal is to become the kind of hunter my father was." Gon answered cheerfully.

"And what kind of hunter is that?" Alice asked not wanting to be left out.

"I have no idea!" This caught all their attention even Chisa who was blushing since the minute Killua carried her.

"That's really weird!" he laughed.

"It is?" Gon and Alice asked which made him sweat drop.

"I have lived with my aunt since I was born so I only saw my father through photos. But I met guy named Kaito a few years ago and he told me all kinds of stories about him" Gon mused happily which made Alice catch his attention.

"Kaito?" she asked him and he nodded "You know him".

"Kaito? hmmmm where have heard?...Ah! Kaito!" Alice said as her eyes widened and she planted her right with with her left palm. "Gon can I know your father's name?" she questioned wide eyed.

"Ging Freecs!" he said proudly.

"Ah! I knew it." Alice answered wide eyed then she turned to Gon and eyed him carefully. "Do you know him?" he asked. Know him? how could she not know him because of a stupid mission she had to be stuck with Ging and the others on an island for four months! four whole months! no wonder the Freecs sounded familiar.

"So do you know him?" he asked again snapping her out of her daze.

"Kind of.. you can say" she answered him back laughing awkwardly and scratching her neck. Gon's eyes lit up and brightened up, he was gonna ask her something but was cut by Killua.

"Well anyways, why do you want to become a hunter?" he said and nudged the person on his back. Chisa blushed and perked up Killua's back then cleared her throat.

"My brother was a hunter. When I was small I always looked up to him but a few years ago my brother was on a mission to hunt after A class criminals. I waited for him to return but the next day my brothers friends came with the news that my brother had passed away while fighting the criminals." she said as her grip around Killua's neck tightened.

"I cried for the rest of the day but the next day I met a boy who gave me courage to pursue the dreams of my brother and mine. From then I decided to become a hunter!" she brightened. "And so who was the boy?" Alice asked as she chirped. Chisa blushed and remembered the boy's words _"Don't be sad your brother's life was not in vain right and plus isn't your dream the same as your brother!" ._She smiled and snuggled in Killua's shirt as she remembered the boy's name _'Killua, That's my name.'. _She didn't care if he didn't remember her now but ever since that day she wished to see that boy again and it came true._  
_

"Hmm.. weird girl" Killua mused and turned his head towards Alice.

"So what about you?" he asked her catching her attention.

"Well I was mainly sent here by someone as my training but I had no idea at all" she said as she imagined Kurollo with his 'I know all' smile.

"So what's your connection with that clown" Killua narrowed his eyes as he asked. Alice froze what was she supposed to tell Killua.

"Who...Hisoka? I don't even know him!" she said as she tried to fake a smile.

"You said his name though" Killua said as his eyes flickered a bit. "Haha I wonder how I know his name?!" Alice said as spirals rotated in her eyes.

"Hmm..."

"You are a lying"

"No...I am not" she said as she escaped his eyes.

"Yes you are! You know that clown don't you!" Killua said as he darted closer to her.

"No I don't! And anyway what's the proof!"

"I saw you staring at him. A lot of times!"

"No! I didn't baldy!" she shouted earning everyone's attention. A vein popped on Killua's forehead.

"Who the hell are you calling baldy!. I have hair right here" he said as he shoved his head in front of her face.

"It's white though! means its gonna fall of eventually!" she said as she huffed.

"It's silver! You pig!"

"Who are you calling Pig! Baldy!"

"You stinky Pig!"

"You stupid Baldy!"

The both clashed their foreheads together and invisible lightning were clashing in between their eyes.

"Alice! Killua! Stop it"

"But Gon-!" they both said in union and stared at each other again.

"And plus look! The exit!" All of them looked the shining light to the end of the tunnel. A smile appeared on Alice's face she was one step closer on being a hunter.

They soon came out with Killua carrying Chisa and Gon carrying Alluka and finally Alice. In front of them of a huge Marsh.

"What is this place?" someone asked.

"This place is the Numere Marsh also known as the Swindler's nest. To reach the second site you have no choice but to go through here." the proctor Satotsu narrated. Alice groaned she yet had to pass the first phase but smiled again at least she was one step closer on clearing the first phase. She looked at the vast land in front of her before hearing the proctor again "Please take all precautions and stay alert all the times. Being fooled is as good as being dead."

Killua saw as the proctor spoke "This gonna be so easy and boring" he mused. He was gonna look for Gon and Alice again but stopped when he felt a tug at his shirt. He looked back and saw the vulnerable Chisa.

"Ano Ki-Killua-kun I think you can put me down now" She blushed as she spoke.

'_What's up with her'_ Killua thought as he gave a hn answer and proceeded to put her down. He gently placed her on the ground as she slowly crawled from his back , Once they both stood up Killua turned and attempted to walk away when all of a sudden a tug at his sleeve stopped him.

"What is it now?" Killua groaned he didn't have time for this he needed to go search for Gon and Alluka.

"Um I-I want to a...also find Gon-kun and A-Alluka-chan so..."

He stared at her and then sighed "Fine come with me".

Alice blinked the words of the proctor was that a warning or a clue she wondered. Slowly but surely her eyes trailed to one certain clown, Hisoka he acted like he didn't care at all what if he hadn't noticed her. She continued to watch over him but removed her gaze when she heard the proctor speak again but unknowing to her as she turned her head a certain person swiftly moved its eyes and gave a creepy smile as he held a card next to his chin and tapping it.

_'So many ripe fruits this year Fufu~~. So many ways to enjoy them!~'_

Alice felt a sharp gaze stab her she turned her head towards the presence and she found Killua staring at her again with boring cerulean eyes.

"What!" she said nervously trying to remove his stare.

_Stare_

"You were staring at him weren't you" He asked her narrowing his eyes. Alice stiffened did he see her staring at Hisoka.

"What are saying! haha I wasn't staring at Hisoka!" She said as spirals appeared in her eyes.

Killua narrowed his eyes more. "You just said his name while I didn't even tell you who were you staring at!"

"Urgh! Just shut up Baldy!" she screamed at him in furestration.

"Who the hell are you calling a Baldy! You Pig!" He mocked her back.

And soon it turned into a fight of clashing foreheads and staring contests.

"You Shitty pighead" he grumbled.

"You Stupid monkey" she growled back.

While Gon, Chisa sweat dropped at the commotion. Alluka cheered for the both of them. Kurapika was irritated at seeing Killua so close to Alice and glared at him while Leorio was trying to listen to the proctor's words but couldn't so joined the fight.

And soon it became a fight Kurapika vs Killua vs Alice vs Leorio while Alluka cheered for them and Gon and Chisa they were trying to stop them.

Satotzu opened his mouth to complete his speech but was disturbed by the commotion he sighed this was gonna be one long exam

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alice : Hello everyone~~ Welcome to Alice-chan corner check! I really thank YZ-san for all the reviews~~. I wanted to thank you real soon but the author-san was too lazy to write!.

Author-san : Hey its not my fault!.

Alice : Well anyway since we are running out of options to say anything I request the readers to ask questions about the Ocs and some other stuff. Well since today is a free one I just wanted to clear the doubts about Kurapika and me.

Author-san: That you Alice I'll be taking on from here. You see readers Alice was originally in an orphanage who had connections with the underground organization of 'Face'. So to keep up the orphanage's they had to give one of the children to them and that one was a two yr Alice. They organization used to perform experiments on children for different things. After two yrs they found one pair of the legendary Kurata eyes. They were thirsty to use them on the test subjects, They tried it on many children but only Alice's blood seemed to react with the Kurata eyes. So she was used as 21st test subject for the Kurata eyes but before they could transplant the other eye Kurollo came and killed them all.

Alice : Well that's it for today! Jainei!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that's it minna plz post questions if they are troubling you.  
****Hope you liked the chapter!  
****Don't forget to review! Until then cya minna!**


End file.
